


Defy Explanation

by smileyfacegauges



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, look they dance and it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyfacegauges/pseuds/smileyfacegauges
Summary: Jervis visits a doctor in the hospital for a song and dance.





	Defy Explanation

_Come with me, and you’ll be_

_In a world of pure imagination,_

he sang through the hacked sound system, echoing through the locked down hospital. Jonathan’s hands froze over a heart monitor attached to a writhing patient, intoxicated by fear and struggling against the beasts of the past. He recognized the voice - it was uncanny - and he abandoned his live experiment to venture into the hall.

_Take a look, and you’ll see_

_Into your imagination,_

came the wistful voice, and its whimsical owner, terribly out of place in this almost apocalyptic setting. Decked in royal blue and gold, sophisticated as a member of the English court, he danced like a ghost with one arm outspread and a broad smile on his cheeks. 

Jonathan watched him take the brim of his hat and grazed the floor with his sweeping bow, all grace and perfect timing.

_We’ll begin with a spin_

_Traveling in the world of my creation,_

_What we’ll see will defy explanation!_

The disgraced doctor lost seconds, and suddenly he was gently spinning Jervis around in a singular twirl. The burlap couldn’t hide the wonder in his eyes as the Hatter beamed back at him, and they stepped close again. Jervis was first to lean in to Jonathan to sing him a secret.

_If you want to view paradise,_

_Simply look around and view it!_

_Anything you want to, do it._

_Want to change the world? There’s nothing to it._

In a breath, Jervis seemed to float away from him, leaving a gloved hand stained with blood and the chemical, stinging scent of toxin reaching for him. The hospital dissipated around them. Jonathan didn’t know exactly where he was; wherever they were, they were in Jervis’s dreamscape now. He tended to have this affect.

_There is no life I know_

_To compare with pure imagination,_

_Living there, you’ll be free_

_If you truly wish to be,_

Jervis Tetch crooned, returning to his psychiatric companion as though he’d remembered he was there. Their hands joined; finely tailored leather held to heavy and coarse canvas, and they began to waltz.

The music played hauntingly through the disorganized halls, wracked from chaos and panic. The bodies were forgotten, and papers shuffled beneath their feet; not even the groans of terror-induced souls could infect this moment. The Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter moved slowly, no one leading the other, washing their sins away for a brief, tender time.

_If you want to view paradise,_

Jervis sang with a cock of his head and a glimmer in his eye,

_Simply look around and view it!_

_Anything you want to do it,_

Jonathan bowed his head, fixated with the wild intelligence and mischief behind Jervis’s smile. Simultaneously, it seemed, they tilted their heads to the opposite sides, studying each other with an intensity that screamed intimacy, and respect.

_Want to change the world? There’s nothing to it._

And as the last notes of the song drew to a close, the Scarecrow lifted his mask, and the Hatter withdrew his hat from his golden head, and they shared a kiss of paradise.


End file.
